This invention relates to a novel polymer of triphenylamine, which acquires high and stable electroconductivity by doping with an electron acceptor.
Among known electroconductive resins not using carbon or metal fillers, polyacetylene resin is relatively high in conductivity. However, practical application of this electroconductive resin encounters problems such as the toxicity of arsenic pentafluoride used as dopant and susceptibility of polyacetylene to air oxidation with serious and irremediable lowering of the conductivity. Poly(paraphenylene) also provides an electroconductive resin fairly high in conductivity. However, this resin is easily hydrogenated by the moisture contained in the atmosphere and, as a result, undergoes serious and irremediable lowering of the conductivity. Electroconductive poly(paraphenylene sulfide) resin is also known, but the electroconductive property of this resin is not sufficiently stable in the atmosphere.